Amanhã é 23
by Lenaren
Summary: Mais um aniversário de Sasuke chega e Sakura reflete sobre como se sente em relação ao marido. [UN, SasuSaku]


É engraçado como o tempo passa rápido e como as coisas mudam naturalmente no decorrer dele... Por exemplo: como nossas alturas, de iguais, se tornaram visivelmente diferentes, como nos tornamos três ao invés de sermos apenas dois, ou como delicadas marcas surgiram em nossos rostos com o passar dos anos. Pra ser sincera eu não gosto tanto da última parte, mas quando olho pra você e vejo essas pequenas linhas de expressão embaixo dos seus olhos só consigo pensar em como cada detalhe seu te torna único, e em como eu amo cada um deles. Em como eu amo você.

Sempre foi assim, eu sempre admirei você, fosse pela beleza, ou por quem descobri que você é quando pude te conhecer melhor. Suas atitudes, sua personalidade um tanto quanto difícil para os de fora e que, para mim, não poderia ser outra. Afinal, não seria você.

 _"Tão lindo..."_ Isso é tudo o que consigo pensar enquanto te vejo dormir. A forma como seu rosto fica ainda mais sereno nesse momento me hipnotiza, sua respiração suave e constante me acalma, me faz ver que você finalmente está em paz. Não só agora, não apenas enquanto dorme. Já fazem muitos anos que você se encontrou novamente, mas ainda hoje me sinto feliz em poder constatar isso. Posso ouvir daqui de nosso quarto os barulhos de papéis sendo cortados e fitas adesivas sendo esticadas no quarto de Sarada, certamente ela está preparando alguma surpresa para você, e imaginar a cena me faz sorrir.

Meus olhos acompanham sua boca se abrir levemente para puxar mais ar. Observá-la me faz sentir uma enorme vontade de te beijar, mesmo que não faça nem duas horas que tenhamos feito isso. Sinceramente, nunca vai ser o suficiente. Viro meu rosto para o lado por cima do meu braço que está apoiando minha cabeça e confiro o relógio que está sobre meu criado-mudo, ao lado de nossa antiga foto do Time 7. Já é quase meia noite, falta apenas um minuto. Amanhã é dia 23, seu aniversário. Mais um que vou passar ao seu lado, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz e agradecida por isso.

Levo minha mão direita até seu rosto e acaricio levemente sua bochecha mais próxima de mim, seus olhos se abrem depois de alguns segundos e logo me encontram. Meia noite. Ergo meu corpo sobre o seu até poder alcançar sua boca com a minha. Nosso beijo é lento e carinhoso e sua mão logo sobe pelas minhas costas até segurar minha cintura, sorrio contra seus lábios ao senti-la e vagamente afasto meu rosto do seu. Seus lindos e encantadores olhos estão serenos e sua boca repuxada e agora tudo o que consigo pensar é no quanto adoro te ver sorrir.

— Feliz aniversário, Sasuke-kun. – seu sorriso se alarga ao ouvir isso e sua mão me aperta, me puxando em seguida para ainda mais perto de você. Dessa vez é você quem procura meus lábios e inicia outro beijo. Nunca vai ser o suficiente, mas sempre nos esforçamos para quase ser. Nos separamos apenas quando ouvimos o barulho da porta de Sarada, fico animada em saber que ela está vindo aqui, e ao que parece você também.

Nossa filha entra em nosso quarto de uma vez, abre a porta sem ao menos bater e fico aliviada por não termos ido longe demais alguns momentos atrás. Ela acende a luz e vem direto em nossa cama, sorridente e animada, assim como eu, por ser seu aniversário. Tem um pequeno pacote em suas mãos e dou risada ao ver o desenho do embrulho: vários tomates pequenos num papel branco. Sinceramente, essa garota é muito detalhista e carinhosa, uma fofa!

— Papa, feliz aniversário! – ela diz enquanto joga o pequeno corpo contra o seu para te abraçar, vejo quando você sorri e prontamente a retribui, e ela ainda mais animada, continua – Abre, abre!

Admiro, mais uma vez, como você consegue se virar perfeitamente apenas com uma mão ao usar a base como apoio e o quão agilmente o polegar e indicador puxaram a fita decorativa que prendia o embrulho. Quando você abre a caixinha Sarada não aguenta e pega o presente antes que você tenha chance para lhe mostrar: um colar relicário prata e oval. Ela mesma o abre e mostra a você as fotos que tem dentro: uma minha e outra dela. Posso ver quando ela se vira e mostra rapidamente para mim.

— Pode colocar em mim? – você pede para ela e com isso já sabemos que você gostou, essa é a sua forma de dizer. Rapidamente nosso pequeno furacão estica os braços e passa o colar por sua cabeça. – Obrigado, Sarada. – sorrio junto a você quando escuto sua voz calma agradecê-la. Você a puxa para outro abraço e ela se despede após algum tempo com um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Boa noite Papa, Mama. – ela vem em minha direção e também beija minha bochecha – Até mais tarde. Hoje eu que vou fazer o almoço! – E na mesma velocidade em que chegou, ela voltou para o próprio quarto. Nos olhamos e sorrio mais uma vez com toda a situação e o momento adorável que tivemos juntos.

Você estica sua mão para mim, me chamando, e eu a seguro. Nos aproximamos novamente e você encosta seus lábios em minha testa, deixando um beijo demorado e carinhoso nela. "Obrigado". É o que escuto você dizer ainda contra minha pele. Começo a distribuir beijos por suas bochechas, nariz, boca, até chegar em seu pescoço, onde dou uma leve mordida e posso ouvir você soltar o ar de uma vez. Abro, lentamente, os botões de sua camisa do pijama enquanto desço meus lábios por toda a pele que começa a ficar exposta. Deslizo a camisa por seus ombros e sorrio ao sentir agora a sua boca em contato com meu pescoço, me beijando, me mordendo, me marcando. Sua mão adentra minha blusa e nesse momento eu tenho a certeza do que já sabia: será uma longa e maravilhosa noite, e mesmo assim não será o suficiente. Nunca será, não importa quanto tempo passe, pois sempre vamos querer cada vez mais um do outro.

Levo minha mão direita até sua nuca enquanto sussurro em seu ouvido:

— Não me agradeça, _ainda_.


End file.
